La tristeza de un Dragon
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: El pobre Spike reflexiona sobre si realmente existe un lugar en el mundo para el,para ello conocerá a un dragon poco amigable que hará correr peligro a Ponyville.
1. Una mala comida

**Este fic se ubica en la temporada 3 de la serie, Spike y Twilight aun vivían en la biblioteca, además Spike tenía sentimientos más profundos por Rarity que por más que me desagrade la idea creo que han estado disminuyendo.**

Era un día normal en ponyville para la mayoría de sus habitantes, Rainbow sorprendentemente estaba dedicándose a su deber, después de todo tiene que realizarla tarde o temprano y siendo la mejor poni del clima no le costaría mucho trabajo, Pinkie horneaba los dulces pasteles que eran tanto como su deleite como el de sus clientes y así cada poni se encomendaba a su tarea, pero entre toda esta paz cotidiana una tormenta dentro de la biblioteca. En medio del almuerzo Spike y Twi tuvieron una de las peores peleas que se hubieran presentado hasta la fecha, últimamente el dragón había estado de muy mal humor, triste y cansado, la aventura de los dragones había estado retumbando en su cabeza los últimos días, la verdad hasta que tuvo que robar el huevo la había pasado de maravilla y la vez que creció durante su cumpleaños acostas del robo lo gozaba de lo lindo, le gustaba ser querido y amado pero ¿y si hiciera tan solo un poco de maldades de vez en cuando?.Spike había cometido varias fechorías, desde las más leves jugarretas hasta las bromas más pesadas, durante la mañana Twilight se había matado cocinando ya que Spike se había visto indiferente durante la última semana al título del ayudante número 1, ella lo dejo pues pensó que era difícil ser un dragón en pleno crecimiento, lo dejo descansar un poco de la rutina, Spike dejo de preparar las 3 comidas y simplemente comía raciones de comida chatarra a lo largo del día. Había robado unos cuantos objetos así que su tamaño era más grande (no mucho, tan solo como la primera vez que se estiro), cuando la unicornio morada llamo a su compañero dragón para la comida este se presentó solo para ponerse furico ", tal vez no fue la mejor idea comer eno este día", pensó Twilight, Spike odiaba la comida poni y en menos de 1 segundo la quemo toda con su aliento ,Twi enojada, triste y con resentimiento tomo las gemas de su amigo y con muchos esfuerzo las quebró contra el suelo, Spike furioso salió de la casa con un fuerte portazo detrás de él.


	2. Una noche agridulce

Spike empezó a deambular triste por el pueblo,el lloraba y el cielo lloraba, comenzó a llover, quizás no era tan bueno que Dash hiciera tan eficientemente su trabajo hoy después de todo, el ambiente era simple y llanamente de lo más sombrío, "¿Cuál es mi inspiración en esta vida?" dijo en voz alta sin nadie que lo escuchara, "¿Por qué siento estos conflictos internos?, no me siento a gusto siendo dragón y no me siento a gusto siendo poni" dijo en voz alta de nuevo, "¿realmente importo?,¿realmente tengo un propósito?,¿debería culpar los ponies?,¿a los dragones?, ¿O solo a mí?" dijo en voz alta por última vez antes de seguir caminando bajo la fría lluvia.

Entre la distancia se pudo ver la silueta de una poni escondiéndose de la fuerte lluvia bajo un árbol, era Rarity, Spike hablando su corazón como no había hecho en días y fue en su ayuda, todo el camino de vuelta a su casa la cubrió con las ramas del árbol que arranco, ella agradeció y aun con la obvia ilusión de Spike por su compañía Rarity noto que algo no andaba nada bien en su amigo.

"¿Te pasa algo mi dragoncito?" dijo dulcemente Rarity,Spike no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, le pesaban los ojos de tanto cansancio emocional y se reclino en Rarity, esta le sostuvo la cabeza mientras lloraba a pesar de su nuevo tamaño que tampoco era tan inmenso la verdad, aun al estar sumamente triste el escamoso Dragón aprecio y disfruto el gesto de ser acariciado por su dulce amor. Rarity ofreció a su invitado a dormir en su morada esta noche, este acepto gustoso y abrazados durmieron uno junto al otro.

Por la mañana Spike despertó con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, se había calmado bastante después de estar con Rarity, pero en sueños pudo analizar ¿es posible que un dragón y una poni se amen? A pesar de su nuevo tamaño logro salir de la casa sin ser descubierto, ¿volvería con Twilight? no, por lo menos no por el momento, era hora de descubrir algo más de sí mismo, esta vez en la placentera soledad del campo.

Era un día soleado así que partió hacia el campo alejándose del pueblo.

Era una mañana fresca y linda, a nuestro protagonista últimamente le molestaba el sol y prefería la oscuridad como las de las cuevas de los grandes dragones sin embargo al llegar a ese hermoso pastizal recordó los primeros días que vino al mundo, él y twilight jugando por los verdes pastos, él era aún muy pequeño así que no eran más que unas cuantas imágenes difusas, aun así sintió la calidez del sol en su piel y en su corazón.

Quizás era el momento ideal para volver a casa, pero por alguna razón aunque ya no estuviera enojado más con su querida Twilight decidió explorar el bosque un poco más, normalmente siempre se acobardaba en las aventuras, pero era un poderoso dragón y no permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo, era hora de un cambio y liberar al ser interno que llevaba.

Mientras tanto en ponyville una Twilight más tranquila esperaba a su amigo, por su puesto la noche anterior Rarity como buena amiga fue a avisarle sobre la ubicación de Spike a Twilight para que esta no se preocupara, para no ser obvia y hacerle pensar a Spike que lo sabía llamo a Applejack y preparo un día de campo con la excusa de buscar a Rarity y encontrar ahí a encontraron a Rainbow Dash en el camino, lo cual resulto aún más conveniente, parecía un agradable día para un día de campo, las amigas planeaban ir a por Pinkie y Fluthershy después de encontrarse con la poni y el dragón a los que se dirigían con prioridad.

Twilight toco la puerta.

"Hola Rarity,¿Spike se encontrara por aquí de casualidad?" dijo en un agradable tono la compañera del desaparecido.

Rarity se quedó atónita por unos momentos y finalmente contesto:"¿Qué no ha vuelto a casa?, ya hace más de 3 horas que partió de aquí, y eso es lo que calculo porque desde que desperté se había ido y de eso como ya he dicho 3 horas querida".

Todas asustadas se dividieron para buscar a su amigo, Rainbow avisaría a Flutthershy para que buscaran por aire y Applejack a Pinkie para que se dividieran por el pueblo mientras Rarity y Twilight comenzarían la búsqueda de inmediato.


	3. ¿Una comida satisfactoria?

Spike empezó a sentir mucha hambre, estaba en medio del bosque y seguro que podría encontrar gemas donde se encontraba, sin embargo hubo algo que atrajo su atención de inmediato, un conejito blanco daba pequeños saltos por el claro, de inmediato su estómago rujió, era extraño, nunca había sentido tanto apetito por algo que no fueran piedras preciosas, pero sin duda que no le gustaba, él no se comía a otros seres vivos, pero en medio de lo que se dio cuenta se lanzó sobre él y lo tomo en sus garras, sin pensarlo se lo metió todo a la boca y se lo trago, en los primeros segundos se sintió bien, sobre todo porque el conejo se parecía muchísimo a Angel y de verdad que odiaba a ese pequeño conejo burlón .

Sus colmillos se llenaron de sangre, por pocos instantes se sintió más satisfecho que nunca, pero poco duro su dicha porque de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en el pacifico pueblo de los ponies la búsqueda no había dado fruto así que Twilight decidió ir a la alcaldía para organizar una junta y pedir ayuda a cada habitante de ponyville, ni si quiera Rainbow Dash había podido encontrar a su objetivo con su gran velocidad, el dragón tenía muchísimas horas de haber partido.

Al mismo tiempo Spike vio una cálida o más bien fría en la cual reflexionar sus penas, con tanta caminata no le tardo ni 2 minutos quedarse dormido .Cuando despertó vio una moneda de oro al fondo, no era más que una pequeña luz en medio de la cueva, tras seguir adentrándose había más y más monedas y joyas esparcidas hasta que llego al centro de la formación rocosa.

Un gran dragón rojo y con enormes alas dormía en medio de un gran tesoro, Spike pensó que si un poni no podía ayudarlo a descubrir su identidad, quizás alguien de su raza sí.

-"¡Hey tú, despierta!" grito Spike.

El gigante Dragón se despertó.

-"¿Quién se atreve a molestar al gran dragón Yarek?" dijo molesto el ser alado.

-"¡Soy yo, Spike!" respondió el joven dragón.

-"Vaya, pero miren que porquería de dragón" dijo en un tono sumamente burlón y molesto.

-"Exactamente, no soy un dragón digno ¿o sí?" dijo Spike, el gran dragón Yarek nunca espero esta respuesta.

-"Bueno pequeña escoria, me has intrigado" dijo el enorme dragón.

Mientras tanto los alrededores de ponyville estaban llenos de pequeños equinos buscando a un dragón amigo.


	4. El comienzo fin

**Perdón por no actualizar, pero tenía exámenes y luego vino la navidad, ya saben.**

-"Todo lo que tengo en mi interior es tristeza y confusión, no quiero dañar a mis amigos en ponyville, así que ahora me gustaría ser un dragón"

-¿Ponyville? Pregunto Yarek

-"Es un pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos de aquí "contesto Spike

-"No lo conozco, como abras notado a los dragones no solo nos gustan las gemas, sino también la carne, cuando comencé mi sueño ese poblado no existía y ahora tengo mucha hambre.

Ante estas palabras el dragón abrió sus alas y salió de la cueva, a todos los alrededores los ponies vieron un dragón, pero no era precisamente el que estaban buscando, Yarek noto que había demasiados ponies lo prados, él no sabía que estaban buscando a Spike así que pensó que serían demasiados y se puso a localizar ponyville para reducir un poco la sobrepoblación.

Spike intento encontrar algún pony, lo que logro, realmente estaban haciendo un buen trabajo buscándolo, se topó con el Dr Whooves.

Todo surgió inesperadamente rápido, Yarek aterrizo sobre una casa, destruyéndola de inmediato, busco a un pony y antes pocos testigos que se quedaron en ponyville, lo devoro.

Mientras tanto Spike enviaba una carta a la princesa Celestia, sin duda ella y su poderosa guardia real podrían ayudar.

En el camino encontraron a Lyra, le pidieron que reunieran a todos los ponies que encontrara y pasara la voz sobre el dragón, el doctor hizo lo mismo y así se separaron en busca de sus amigos, vecinos y familiares.

Spike derramo una lágrima por su escamosa mejilla, pensó en sus amigas ponies, su familia, lo que él no sabía es que Twilight había regresado al pueblo a buscarlo.

Spike no soportaba el dolor de cabeza, el horror, el calor del fuego de dragón que se avecinaba, una dolorosa presión ejercía, vio a Applejack, se abrazaron y sin perder otro segundo le pregunto con angustia ¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?

–"Twilight regreso a buscarte". Dijo Applejack preocupada sollozando, con su despeinada y dorada crin, su pelaje realmente erizado por la angustia, era un estado preocupante.

-"Volveré por ella" dijo decidido Spike.

-"Y yo iré contigo" dijo decidida Applejack.


	5. Hasta siempre

"Yarek es un dragón gigante, lleno de escamas, cualquier tipo de muerte propinada por este ser no podría ser cosa menos que extremadamente dolorosa y agonizante." Estos eran los pensamientos de Spike mientras camino al pueblo para rescatar a Twilight.

Con su nuevo tamaño Spike vio corriendo a su amiga Applejack a su lado, con su nuevo tamaño de dragón adolecente tenía que mirar hacia abajo para verla, recordó cuanto era ella quien la llevaba a su espalda, a pesar de que podría devolverle el favor ahora mismo no serviría de mucho pues era bastante rápido por tantos años de duro trabajo en el campo.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo, o al menos a lo que solía ser el pueblo, pues si bien aún no estaban destruidas todas las edificaciones y de hecho por el extenso, Yarek empezó a volar muy alto ,Spike esperaba que se fuera, incluso con su enorme tamaño ,hay 2 infiernos para nuestro amigo dragón en este momento ,el interior por no saber dónde está Twilight y el que tenía ante sus ojos.

"Detente ahí" grito Spike con máximo pulmón, el gran dragón estaba disfrutando tanto su perverso acto de destrucción que no noto los gritos del dragón morado, así que este inflo aún más su pecho y grito :"Yarek ,detente ahí mismo y enfréntame."

El egocentrista dragón Yarek lo escucho, pero se limitó a pegarle con su gran cola sin si quiera mirarlo, Spike quedo inconsciente y cuando despertó todo había acabado, para su alegría vio a sus 6 amigas ponies, todas habían sobrevivido, pero el poblado estaba totalmente destruido y muchos ponies no estaban ahí, Rarity con tristeza le confirmo sus temores, Yarek había devorado a muchos de sus amigos, y será extremadamente difícil que recuperen las vidas que alguna vez tuvieron.

Por la tarde, ante la puesta de sol, se sentía un sentimiento de alegría, al parecer todos los sobrevivientes se habían encontrado, hubo alegría por parte de muchos al saber que sus amigos y familiares estaban vivos, aunque claro la tristeza reinaba porque muchos otros no lo estaban.

"Los decepcione a todos, soy un inútil, lo intente, quería enfrentarme a Yarek y pelear hasta la muerte, ser el protector de ponyville, y ni por un segundo estuve cerca de mi meta" pensaba triste Spike.

Pinkie repartía pastelitos que había logrado hacer en las ruinas de la cocina, había recorrido todo el pueblo, le costó mucho trabajo , pero sabía con todo corazón que eso alegraba a los ciudadanos y ella haría cualquier cosa por ver sonreír a sus amigos.

Aun así sabía que el Sr. Cake no querría uno, la señora cake había muerto, tenía a sus 2 bebes que por amor a Celestia había logrado rescatar, y hablando de Celestia ella está combatiendo a Yarek junto con su guarida real y Discord, al parecer el Dragón planea acabar con todos los pueblos pony. Se dirigía hacia Canterlot, pero pudieron interceptarlo a medio camino.

Pinkie ayudara a cuidar a los bebes, será como una madre para ellos..

Spike miraba su panque, lo envolvió en una manta y le dijo a Twilight que reuniera a todos.

Las 6 amigas de Spike, el sr Cake y Cherliee entre otros se reunieron en una colina junto el campamento que se había formado.

"Bueno amigos, debo irme, no soy capaz de defenderlos"

Dicho esto les dio un gran abrazo a sus amigas, ellas intentaron, pero estaba decidido, pasaron horas tratando de persuadirlo, hasta que finalmente Spike logro perderles el rastro.

Sin duda esto no es un final feiz, pero al final de cuentas es un final.

FIN


End file.
